


Willing To Comply

by artofplay



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Babies, Children, Devotion, Dogs, F/M, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/pseuds/artofplay
Summary: Told from Lee's POV





	Willing To Comply

I kick off my boots in the mud room and call out to my love. I make my way through the den, kitchen and down the hall.  
I sing her name, the last of it slips off my lips in a whisper falling to nothing in the air, as I stand in the doorway. My entire world sleeps before me.  
The alabaster sheets gently caressing her form, messy and serene. A stark contrast to the halo of hair, black as a ravens wing. Her porcelain skin playing peek a boo with the colored stories of her past laid in ink upon her skin. Carl stretched along on side, Pete against the other. Her arms around both. She is my goddess. My queen. My life and my all.

I shed my clothes and dip beneath the covers. The dogs groan in protest and seek a quieter slumber. I stretch my body the length of hers. She is nude. My eyes close without will, putting to memory this moment. She stirs and pushes the distance between her back and my chest to nothing. My arm cradles her head as my hand searches to cup her breast. She sighs awake. Her emerald eyes taunt me from beneath silken ebony lashes. 

"Mmm. Horses are fed my love?" She questions soft and low.  
"That they are my heart."  
"Good. Then stay with me here." She pleads. Her voice, a sirens call. I am more than willing to comply. 

My hand roams down her side, finding it's resting place between her thighs. Her heat is intoxicating. She lifts her leg to rest on my hip. This will be slow. Deliberate. Purposeful.  
We rock and sway and breathe. Each enticing the other. Tensions build. Moans echo. She bows harder into me. My fingers pinch and circle. 

"I love you." I purr in her ear, bitting her neck.  
"Yesssssss." She moans, wrapping her arms backward behind my head, pulling my hair. My brain short circuits. She holds her breath once. Twice. Three times and keens against me. I am ruined. I pant softly against her shoulder. Bliss is our reward and I cannot live without her. 

Upstairs the floorboards creak. The sound of two little feet along with eight more, telling me that her.....that our son is awake and soon will be hungry. I see him bound down the stairs, Carl and Pete in tow.  
I sneak on my jeans as my love slides to the side of the bed. Her hand delicately raised in the air. I smile and scurry to assist her. Her belly round and heavy with my child. She is magnificent. Her hips sway as she retrieves her favorite fluffy yellow robe making her way to the kitchen. She stops and calls to me with an outstretched hand.  
"Come my king, our prince is hungry."  
And I am more than willing to comply.


End file.
